Princessnapped!
by CoffeeDrops
Summary: The Ice Princess was to be betrothed to the Fire Prince. Unfortunately, this arrangement was interrupted by an unknown party of no-good bandits. Hinata is kidnapped and sent to an unknown place. Sasuke is grasping at straws to get the princess back. But who was behind this plot is what surprises both of them. ItaHinaSasu (Title May Change) *Picture does not belong to me
1. Anticipation

Princessnapped!

**AN: **Hello there! I started writing this story a couple months ago. I admit, I've been losing a bit love for Naruto but I hung in there and this just came out. This chapter right here is raw, as in I haven't heavily edited it yet. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: Anticipation

The ice princess walked down the vast hallways of the Ice Palace with a small skip in her step. Her giddy appearance was pretty apparent. In just a few days time she would be betrothed. She could hardly contain her excitement. _'Soon I will have my happily ever' _the princess thought happily as she entered the grand dinner hall.

"Hina!" her younger sister said Hinata sat down at the dinner table. "You're so lucky!" Hinabi was one for romance. She too wanted to get married very soon. Hinata simply smiled as she knew the other's statement was correct.

Dinner was served shortly. A peasant would have said it was the feast of the gods, but for royalty it was just an everyday thing. There was always plenty of food left behind that servants could throw out to the rustics later. Halfway through dinner, King Hiashi cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Hinata you must start packing immediately." He said with a strong voice. "It is a two days travel to the Land of Fire. You will ride by carriage."

"Are Hinabi and you accompanying me?" Hinata asked, not wanting to be alone on this trip.

"Unfortunately we can't come along. We'd love to but there are very crucial matters here that need to be handled first."

The princess's throat grew dry. This is what she had hated for years. He always put everything or anything possible before Hinata. It even seemed that he favored Hinabi more than her. Was this wedding just a task for him to get her off of his hands?

oOo

Hinata started packing the many clothes she had in her wardrobe. Most of them were frilly dresses, alluring gowns, and sophisticated-looking skirts. While digging through her enormous closet, she spotted a pale pink box tied with a thin, purple ribbon. She didn't recall seeing that before. Placing it in her lap, she carefully untied the delicate string and opened the box. The first thought that came to the princess's mind was that this item must have been part of a prank. It was lace pink lingerie, adorned with straps and all. Hinata knew exactly who had done this. She giggled and closed the box. The item did make the Ice Princess blush slightly. _'If I were to wear that for him…'_ she couldn't even finish her thought without feeling light-headed.

There was a small knock coming from her door. "Come in!" she called and continued stuffing clothes into her many suitcases.

"Princess…" the voice came from her main servant, Deidara. "Do you need any help?"

"I would appreciate it."

They were silent most of the time as they quickly finished packing. All the clothes the princess wanted was kept in 3 very big wooden chests. She made sure not to forget the little "gift".

"Thank you Deidara." She bowed politely.

"You are too kind princess." Deidara grinned. "It was a pleasure to help you." He bowed as well.

"What the king didn't mention was that I would be accompanying you on this trip."

"That's wonderful." She smiled. At least she would have someone to socialize with. The blond kissed her hand lightly and smiled up at her.

"You should get to sleep Princess."

"Alright Deidara-kun, goodnight!"

"Goodnight." He departed leaving Hinata alone in her bedroom. She put on her gown and slipped into bed."_I wonder what he's doing right now…" _she was thinking of the Fire Prince, Sasuke, the one she would be betrothed to. From his dark onyx eyes, to his courageous attitude, Hinata thought he was perfect for her. She stared at the ceiling, mentally beckoning sleep to come to her. Tonight would pretty much be a sleepless night anyway.

oOo

The prince was excited as well. He'll be a married man. The downside was that he could no longer flirt and _play_ with the attractive women he came across. It was time for him to grow up anyway. A couple years from now he would fully be in charge over the Fire Kingdom. It was really because his older brother had been banished from the kingdom.

At the moment, the prince was standing at his balcony that overlooked the rolling wheat plains of the Fire country. _'When the hell is that man going to harvest all of that anyway?'_ this was a random thought that appeared in the young man's mind. Thinking back to Hinata, Sasuke was actually pleased that he would marry her. He had been infatuated with her at a very young age. She was truly, _'the perfect girl'_.

Figuring that he might as well go to bed, he walked into his bedroom and closed the doors behind him. _'We don't need anyone trying to assassinate me tonight.' _He found his room a solitary, in which he could have his private moments. Even the prince's own living room wasn't private enough since servants would rudely barge in. Anyone wanting to contact him at this late hour would get his signature death glare.

Stripping down to nothing, he slipped into his own bed and sighed. His eyes lingered on the whiskey that sat at his bedside table. He always liked a drink before going to bed. Tonight, he too, would have a sleepless night.

Tomorrow, preparation would be made for their wedding. This would really be an experience for him. He poured himself a glass and drank it all in one gulp. His mother would scold him if she saw him doing this right now. Setting the glass down on the table, Sasuke pulled the sheets of his bed up to his neck. He hated the cold. Closing his eyes shut, he thought of Hinata, his approaching wedding and oddly, his brother.

oOo

The mysterious long-haired man sharpened his sword. Tomorrow was the day of the planned attack. They had prepared well, pinpointing the party's exact location around 12 o'clock noon. His spies had helped him greatly. He would take back the woman that had been taken away from him.

**AN: **Whooo there goes my attempt at leaving a cliff hanger! Please leave a review as I want you guys feedback ^-^; . There is muuuuch more to come so uh stay tuned I guess.

-CoffeeDrops


	2. Flashback

Princessnapped! Chapter 2: Flashback

**AN: **This chapter is really some background information on Sasuke and…as some of you predicted already, Itachi. Enjoy…?

"Itachi, Sasuke…" the queen called. The boys ran over as soon they heard her warm voice.

"This is Princess Hinata, from the Land of Ice." She kindly pushed a little girl into view.

"H-Hello." The tiny girl squeaked. This had been the first time she had interacted with boys around her age.

"Hi." The younger boy, Sasuke, said a welcoming smile gracing his features. His demeanor help as the girl hid behind the Queen.

"There's no need to be shy." The woman assured. "You boys be nice to her, okay?"

The two boys nodded.

Hinata was then left alone with the two Uchiha boys.

"Hello princess." The older one finally spoke, bowing politely to the young girl.

"H-Hi." She greeted back shyly.

"Hey Hina, wanna play hide and seek?" Sasuke invited.

"U-Uh—" Before the girl could even mutter out the rest of her sentence, she was pulled away by the younger boy. Itachi stood there, refusing to play in such infantile games, but was already feeling a bit of loneliness.

From then on, Sasuke always held Hinata's interest. She never paid any attention to Itachi although he was the one she would be betrothed to. He was the real prince. But ever since he was banished from the kingdom, everything was stripped from him. His family name, his title, all of his belonging, but most of all, the princess. Itachi was already in love with the Ice Princess from the start, but detested how she was charmed by his younger brother.

oOo

*A year or so later*

The clock struck midnight. Itachi carefully snuck out of the palace and into the dense woods that surrounded it. He dove through sharp branches and low grasses to get to the rendezvous point.

"Finally," the mysterious man said. "What have you figured out?"

"My parents are hiding something of great value in the lowest dungeon. I believe this very kingdom depends on it."

"And how do I get this?"

In the distance, sirens went off. The guards had detected unknown peoples in the kingdom after dark. "Found them!" The lead knight captain barked, quickly emerging out of the bushes. Itachi and the unknown man had been caught.

oOo

*The very next day*

"I can't believe it!" the king roared angrily. "Working for spies? Do you KNOW how much danger this kingdom is in now?"

"I'm well aware, Father." Itachi responded quietly.

"Don't you DARE call me father! You are no longer an Uchiha! Only thing you are is a traitor!"

"Honey, please calm down!" the Queen protested. "He couldn't have given too much information—"

"You have no say in this!" The king bellowed at his wife.

Itachi wanted to yell at his father for disrespecting his mother but kept quiet.

"Now you…" King Uchiha said in a harsh yet quiet tone. "Are banished from this kingdom!"

"C-Can't we just keep him in the dungeons—" the queen protested but her voice stopped as the long thing that be heard was the sound of the king's palm on her face.

Before Itachi could even move, guards took him away to the torture chamber. He said nothing on the way there, knowing that if he said anything, his punishment would be worse.

They chained him to a wall, his back facing them. Itachi waited anxiously for the first hit. He had always heard of other's bleeding to death from floggings. The former prince wasn't scared of death, however.

The whip cut through the air and landed on the middle of his back. It only stung. But soon the whips got more powerful. White searing pain was the only thing the raven-haired man could feel. Blood dripped down his back, slipping into other open wounds. Hit after hit the pain grew more and more unbearable but he did not make a noise. One was so hard, he fell to his knees. Then it stopped. Itachi wondered if there was a pattern on his back or just a maze of red bleeding wounds.

Guards then proceeded to take him out of palace and threw him into a makeshift carriage roughly. Itachi gave them a menacing glare as they tied him up. They rode for what seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes. The small wooden carriage came to a halt.

The doors opened once again and three guards grabbed the former prince and threw him onto the ground. "You may never enter this kingdom again!" the leader yelled. Within seconds, the carriage was gone and Itachi was left alone to figure out his bearings.

He was surely outside of the kingdom…maybe he was in the Dark Forest, which was on the outskirts of the great Fire Nation. With little struggle, the raven haired man wiggled out of his restraints and started walking. Then, the young man didn't know where he was going. He knew his life would either start anew or end very soon.

**AN: **I might need some help later in rewriting some of these scenes (especially the whipping one, ugh). Anyways, please review! Tell me about what you hope to see in the next chapter…


End file.
